The Freak
by dancer2412
Summary: Bella Swan is known as the Sport Freak.She just got dumped by her recent boyfriend, Jacob, so everyone ignores her. Bella is not human.Every 3 months she gains a new power.She also has bros that are.Will the Cullens be able 2 help her in many ways than 1.
1. Preface

Bella's POV

I look at the brown hair, brown eyed girl in the mirror. She looks so plain and heartbroken. Everyone knows here as the sporty girl, but no one knows who she truly is. The pain that she goes through every three months, but in the end she ends up with a special gift. You see this girl is me. I play all sports and have amazing inhuman powers. Crazy right!

Oh and don't forget I just had my heart crushed by Jacob Black. Apparently since I don't want to lose my virginity to the stupid mutt, he thinks it is a waste of his time to stay with me.

You could say I was devesateted but to tell you the truth I was relieved. For once, I didn't have to laugh at his stupid inmature jokes.


	2. Can You say HOttt!

**Bella's POV**

So let's star from the beginning.

Hi! I'm Isabella Swan, but if you call me that I'll kick your ass. I go by Bella. I am 16 and I have four brothers. I am the adopted one, but they treat me the same. I never knew my father because the son of a bitch left my mother when he found out about her pregnancy. Well, that's what my mother always told me. My mom died when I was 4. Her last words were "Your special honey and you will never be a freak." Funny, because I kind of feel like one.

You see I get a special power every three months. By now I have at least 60 powers. Some are useless though. No one knows about my powers though. My mom told me to keep it a secret. I will never forget her. Her name is Daniella Escubar Tortina. That makes me Isabella Marie Tortina, but it's Swan now.

My adoptive parents are Renee and Charlie Swan. They always wanted a daughter, but they always got boys. That' where I come in. My brothers are Todd, Austin, Derek, and Damon. Derek and Damon are twins and a year older than me. Todd is two years older than me, and Austin is three. I can remember the first day I arrived.

_**Flashback**_

_The social worker, Marie, kept saying how I would love the new house I was going to. "Oh they have 4 boys and they will just love you." Great, boys. I already know boys don't have cuties but they are just so mean. The house I was at before the guys would just tease me about how short I was. Well, HELLO I am just a 4 year old. I only stayed there for a couple months._

_It was so hard to hide every three months for my "gifts." I loved each one of them, but I hated the pain that came with them. It felt like I was burning from the inside. It only lasted an hour, but still it killed. I eventually got used to it by the time I was three._

_We finally pulled into the driveway. When I looked up I saw a huge mansion. Well here goes nothing. I got out of the car and followed Marie to the front door. Before she could even knock a pretty lady opened the door. _

"_Hello you must be the social worker," she said kindly to Marie. Then she looked at me, "and you must be Isabella." I cringed at that name, but smiled right away._

_Marie asked if we could go in and we could. I walked in to see everything furnished and pretty._

"_You have a wonderful home, Mrs. Swan." I said trying my hardest to sound intelligent so she wouldn't think I was stupid._

_She beamed and said, "Well, you sure have better vocabulary than my boys."_

_I smiled while she took us to the living room where her sons and husband waited. I gave them my best smile. They smiled back and I blushed._

"_Guys this is Isabella." Again I cringed as she said that. I think one of the guys realized that. _

"_Um…I'm Todd and I'm guessing you don't like that name," said the boy with brown hair and blue eyes. I smiled at him and said, "No, it's too formal for my taste, but you can call me Bella. Sorry I didn't tell you that Mrs. Swan." I looked at her and she smiled showing her appreciation._

_Then a bulky guy who I think was the husband said, "Well, I'm Charlie Swan, Chief of Police in this small town, so I expect no getting in trouble at all from you, and I absolutely don't want any of this Mr. Swan stuff. You got that kid?" Everyone started laughing and I nodded while grinning. Then I got introduced to the others. After Marie left, Renee made dinner, while the rest of us played football outside. I picked up football at the old house. _

_Charlie was shocked that I could actually play. From there he taught me every sport he knew. That's when I knew things would get better in life._

_**End of Flashback**_

" Ey, Bells you ready?" _I swear that girl takes forever to get ready, _thought my idiotic brother, Derek.

Could he really blame me? I just got out from one of my transformations. I grabbed a pair of skinny's, a Forever 21 tank top, Jordan's, and a jacket. I didn't bother to look in the mirror. I just ran my hand threw my hair and walked down the stairs. More liked tripped. I swear to God I probably tripped more than the average person.

I walked downstairs to see the guys already left without me. I guess I'll just have to take my new 2011 Kawasaki ZX-10R; these babies weren't even out yet. Neither my parents nor my bros knew I had this. Even though I was only a sophmore I have my license, thanks to Dad (Charlie). He got all of us our license. I put my backpack on and helmet and left. I love speed so I went way over the speed limit. I arrived to a full parking lot. I noticed a new Volvo in the parking lot.

I realized everyone was looking at me and the bike even my brothers. I found a parking spot and took off my helmet and heard intakes of breath. I locked my bike and went over to my brothers. "Thanks for not waiting for me."

"B-B-Be-Bella. Is that you?" Each of them said. "Yeah dumbasses," and left to go meet Jacob.


	3. Someone Wake Me Up

_**Bella's POV**_

I really couldn't understand why people kept starring at me, when I was walking down the hall. I didn't have time to read their minds. I had to find Jacob and ask him what the hell was wrong with him. He still wasn't answering my text messages or calls. His Facebook status said he was single. What kind of bull is this? I don't remember breaking up. I see all the signs, but I just want him to say it instead. It is pretty pathetic to break up with someone over FUCKING FACEBOOK! I swear once I see him, I'll slap him so hard he won't see what's coming.

It has been 5 minutes and I've walked around the whole school and couldn't find that Fuck face. I decided to just use one of my powers to locate him. Pretty sweet huh. All I have to do is think of the person and concentrate on where that person is and Bam, I know where they are. But it doesn't give me a visual just the address or place. So I closed my eyes and thought. STORAGE CLOSET. I already see what's coming. Not saying that is one of my powers, but it's pretty obvious if you tell me.

I find the only storage closet and hear moaning. Well here goes nothing. I open the door to see me boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, fucking the daylights out of Lauren Mallory. Of course it would be Lauren. She is the school slut. She is like the human cum waste. Jake looks up at me and smirks.

"Care to join us pretty lady," he says trying to sound so cool.

Wow. I bet he doesn't even realize it is me. I go up to him and slap that smirk of his face.

"Ow-w-w. What the hell was that for?"

"That's for fucking a good for nothing slut and dumping me on Facebook. Really Jake? You have no balls to break up with me in person. That's just sad."

By now he stops fucking the slut who is completely oblivious that I'm here and stares at me and starts stuttering. "B-b-be-bell-Bella?"

"Yeah, asshole, it's me and don't forget were over and done with. Oh and I know about you being a werewolf and all." He gives me a worried look. Lauren is still not keeping up with us.

I walk away and leave him all confused. Of course I knew he was a werewolf. It was just something about him and I saw him change once. It didn't look like he even cared that someone was watching.

Brinnnnnnnnnggggg.

It's about time the bell rings. I walk into my first class, Trig, and sit in the back. Everyone is thinking or gossiping about the new kids and me. They really don't believe it's me. I block out all their thoughts and focus on the ceiling. Ughh. How do people get gum on the ceiling?

Finally Mr. Monte does roll call. "Angela Becker?"(Forgot her last name sorry) "Here" And it goes on until I'm called. I say here and Mr. Monte says "It's not funny to pretend to be someone." I look at him with my 'what the fuck' look.

"Um... Mr. Monte I'm not trying to pretend to be anyone. It's actually me Bella Swan." He looks at with shock and mumbles a sorry. What the hell is with people today? Can they seriously not recognize me? Like come on, it's Forks. Everyone knows everyone in this small town. The first couple periods went the same way, with no one believing it was me.

I haven't seen one of the new kids or my brothers at all, surprising isn't it?

_**Edward's POV**_

Ugh. Another year of high school, I swear to God teenagers minds are still the same since 50 years ago. I get were hot, but it's not polite to stare. Well, better get ready to live before Alice comes barging in.

You see Alice is like a pixie. I don't know what's wrong with the girl but she is always happy. And don't get me with her shopping addiction. Apparently it's a fashion disaster to wear the same clothes again. She even picks out every ones clothes. I'm just glad she has Jasper to cool her down. I have no clue how he deals with her.

See Jasper is the quiet, calm one. Plus he is an Empath, so he knows how to cool down people.

I walk down stairs at human speed, defintely not excited to go to school. The others are already at the cars. I say by to Esme, my adoptive vampire mother, and Carlise, my adoptive vampire father.

_Come on Edward can you hurry up. _Man is Alice impatient.

I go outside and into my shiny silver Volvo. Man do I love this car. The others get in and we speed of to school. Alice is literally bouncing in the car. Why is she so excited to go to school? I really don't get why she always is.

We finally arrive and Bam the thoughts of how hot we are and wondering if we are single come. We ignore the looks and just walk to the office and get our schedules and walk back to my car. When we get to my car a new 2011 Kawasaki ZX-10R motorcycle comes in. Those aren't even out yet. I can hear Rose's thoughts about how unfair that is.

The girl on the motorcycle notices that everyone is looking at her, but she just parks her bike into a parking spot. When she finally takes her helmet off I take a minute to breathe. She's beautiful. Gorgeous. No one can describe how hot she is.

_Wow Edward is that lust I'm getting from you_, Jasper thinks. I glare at him and stare back at the girl.

She has everybody's eye on her. She walks up to a couple guys who are thinking not so innocent thoughts about her and says "Thanks for not waiting for me." My family and I are confused. I try to look into the girls thoughts but couldn't hear anything. Well that's strange.

Those guys finally manage to say a name. Bella. That suits her. She walks away like she's on a mission before muttering something like dumbasses.

I finally figure out that it's those guys little sister. Damn, they thought of their sister like that. You could see their faces filled with disgust. It was pretty funny. I fill the family in with what just happened. They start laughing.

My siblings and I just walk to our classes acting like bored. The girls are relentless. Asking me out like it's a daily thing for them. Bella isn't in any of my classes.

By lunch I see her talking to her friends. Jessica Stanley finally grabs a mic and says "Welcome back guys! Well, you know how we have a new singing group at our school. Well, were holding auditions right here. Does anyone want to start?" No one raises their hands for a full minute, until Bella does. Some kid with black hair and tan skin just states that she can't sing for crap.

Bella grabs the mic and gives Jessica a cd and tells her to put it on track number 2.

_**We got the same friends**_

_**We're gonna have to see each other eventually**_

_**So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that**_

_**(how we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that)**_

_**My CD's are at your place**_

_**And you know I'm gonna have to pick 'em up**_

_**So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that**_

_**(how we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that)**_

She had an amazing voice, but you can hear the pain from it.

_**Even though it was mutual, it still kills inside**_

_**'Cause for so long, how I've been defined**_

_**It feels just like I'm going crazy**_

_**I guess that this is breaking up**_

_**And now not even you can save me**_

_**Will someone wake me up?**_

_**(Someone wake me up)**_

_**Never thought that we'd go under**_

_**I guess we won't be making up**_

_**And if this is a dream I wonder,**_

_**Could someone wake me up?**_

_**(Someone wake me up)**_

She started staring at the kid with the tan. I guess he broke up with her. You could tell everyone was shocked at her singing.

**I still have your old shirt**

**You know the one I said I'd thrown away?**

**I put it on when I went to bed last night**

**(I went to bed last night, I went to bed last night)**

**Baby, is this where our story ends**

She started to sing to the crowd. I have no clue who song this is. I guess she wrote it herself,but it's so beautiful yet hurtful.

_**When I turn out the light**_

_**Fantasy and reality fight**_

_**It feels just like I'm going crazy**_

_**I guess that this is breaking up**_

_**And now not even you can save me**_

_**Will someone wake me up?**_

_**(Someone wake me up)**_

_**Never thought that we'd go under**_

_**I guess we won't be making up**_

_**And if this is a dream I wonder,**_

_**Could someone wake me up?**_

_**(Someone wake me up)**_

_**Someone wake me up**_

_Wow I wonder what she's been through_, my family thought.

_**Even though it's over now, it still kills inside **_

_**'Cause for so long you have been my life**_

_**(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)**_

_**It feels just like I'm going crazy**_

_**I guess that this is breaking up**_

_**And now not even you can save me**_

_**Will someone wake me up?**_

_**(Someone wake me up)**_

_**Never thought that we'd go under**_

_**I guess we won't be making up**_

_**And if this is a dream I wonder,**_

_**Could someone wake me up?**_

_**(Someone wake me up)**_

A tear fell from her face.

_**oh, baby you were my first time**_

_**I will always keep you inside**_

_**(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)**_

_**Someone wake me up**_

_**(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)**_

_**Someone wake me up**_

When she finished everyone started clapping. Bella just left the lunch room with a blush on her face

A girl named Angela and her brothers ran after her. Jacob, the tan kid, passed by us and gave us a glare before going after her. Damn it a werewolf is here.

Jessica said, "Wow who'd think Swan had it in her. She is definitely in the club. Well, are there any other volunteers." No one raised their hand so she gave up.

Alice said, "Well I'm going to see Bella." We all followed her out the door. We saw Bella hop on her bike and leave while her friends tried to stop her. My family decided to follow her.

**Hey guys, I'm Laurie and I will do Bella's POV tomorrow. **

**Please review because I don't know if I like it.**

**Thanks and Goodbye.**

**Oh and I'm only 13. Lol**

**Oh and the song is Someone Wake Me Up by The Veronicas.**


	4. What are You?

Bella's POV

I finally make it to lunch and everyone is staring at me. I ignore the stares and go it with Angela, my brothers, and their friends. They are all staring at me.

"What?" I scream at them.

Damon was the first to speak up. "Sis, you look different."

"She looks fucking hot bro," exclaimed the arrogant jackass, Mike Newton.

I took out my mirror and looked at myself. SHIT! So this is the power I get. Inhuman Beauty. Damn, did I look hot? No wonder my brothers were basically gawking at me when I got to school. I just smile at them and mumbled its whateve.

Then the new kids walked it. The lunchroom was completely silent. I have to admit the new kids were smoking. Especially, that bronze haired one. He had golden eyes and white skin. It almost looked like he was albino. Than his muscles that you could see through his tight, green shirt.

Next to him was a short little girl, she almost looked like a pixie. She had short cropped hair and also had hazel eyes. Behind her was a tall, blond hair, and hazel eyes guy. I think it was pixie's boyfriend. The dude watched her like a hawk.

The last two wear obviously a couple. The big burly one had his arms around the blond hair supermodel.

They didn't seem like the social type because they sat in the corner of the cafeteria.

Then out of nowhere Jessica Stanley, the other cum waste, gets the microphone. "Welcome back guys! Well, you know how we have a new singing group at our school. Well, were holding auditions right here. Does anyone want to start?" No one raises their hands for a full minute. I finally decided why the hell not. It's not like I have anything better to do. I raise my hand and before I can even get up. Jacob decides to tell everyone I can't sing for crap.

I grab the microphone and hand Jessica one of my CD's. I told her to put track 2 on. The song was called Someone Wake Me up. I wrote when Jake change his status to single on Facebook.

I take a deep breath and start.

_**We got the same friends**_

_**We're gonna have to see each other eventually**_

_**So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that**_

_**(how we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that)**_

_**My CD's are at your place**_

_**And you know I'm gonna have to pick 'em up**_

_**So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that**_

_**(how we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that)**_

I can't even stand him.

_**Even though it was mutual, it still kills inside**_

_**'Cause for so long, how I've been defined**_

I know no one knows I can sing, not even my brothers, so I decided to give it my all.

_**It feels just like I'm going crazy**_

_**I guess that this is breaking up**_

_**And now not even you can save me**_

_**Will someone wake me up?**_

_**(Someone wake me up)**_

_**Never thought that we'd go under**_

_**I guess we won't be making up**_

_**And if this is a dream I wonder,**_

_**Could someone wake me up?**_

_**(Someone wake me up)**_

I stare at Jacob, trying to let him know this song is about him. For once he looks regretful. He mouths 'I'm Sorry.' I nod my head.

_**I still have your old shirt**_

_**You know the one I said I'd thrown away?**_

_**I put it on when I went to bed last night, **_Not really true, but it went with the song.

_**(I went to bed last night, I went to bed last night)**_

_**Baby, is this where our story ends**_

_**When I turn out the light**_

_**Fantasy and reality fight**_

_**It feels just like I'm going crazy**_

_**I guess that this is breaking up**_

_**And now not even you can save me**_

_**Will someone wake me up?**_

_**(Someone wake me up)**_

_**Never thought that we'd go under**_

_**I guess we won't be making up**_

_**And if this is a dream I wonder,**_

_**Could someone wake me up?**_

_**(Someone wake me up)**_

_**Someone wake me up**_

_**Even though it's over now, it still kills inside**_

_**'Cause for so long you have been my life**_

_**(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)**_

_**It feels just like I'm going crazy**_

_**I guess that this is breaking up**_

_**And now not even you can save me**_

_**Will someone wake me up?**_

_**(Someone wake me up)**_

_**Never thought that we'd go under**_

_**I guess we won't be making up**_

_**And if this is a dream I wonder,**_

_**Could someone wake me up?**_

_**(Someone wake me up)**_

I let one tear fall from my face. Oh God. How pathetic am I. He doesn't even know he was my first boyfriend.

_**Oh, baby you were my first time**_

_**I will always keep you inside**_

_**(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)**_

_**Someone wake me up**_

_**(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)**_

_**Someone wake me up**_

I didn't want to start crying here. So I just ran outside to my bike. I could hear the footsteps following me. I finally got on my bike and left to go find my meadow. I let the tears fall from my face. It was fogging up my vision. Good thing i had intense hearing, so i could hear the cars next to or infront of me.

When I finally got to the edge of the forest, I ran to my meadow. I loved running. I can run faster than 250 miles per hr. It was a gift I got at 10 years old. I heard a gasp and turned around, but there wasn't anyone there.

I finally got to the meadow and sat in the middle. I decided to use my water element gift. It always calmed me. I could feel the water going through my veins and exiting out my fingertips. I closed my eyes and thought of a bubble. I open them and there was a bubble of wate in front of me. I decided to use my bending skills to knock down some trees.

When I threw down the first one I heard gasps. I turn around and said, "You might as well show yourself."

Out stepped the five new kids from school.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded. I shrugged my shoulders and turned around and started walking away.

"WAIT." Said a beautiful, angel-like voice. I sighed and turned around to face the bronze-haired god.

"Yes. Is there something I can help you with?" I said in my most confident voice.

"What are you?" All of them said


	5. Author Note

Hey Guys,

I will be writing soon I was just on my vacation trip sorry.

Umm… any suggestions on what the next chapter should be.

I'm thinking of adding the song Rolling in the Deep.

I think it is a good song tell me what you think and Happy Fourth of July.

Laurie


	6. I'm in Deep Shit

Bella's POV

I don't know what to do. Should I tell them what I am? But I don't even know what I am. I look at them once again. And right there and then I decided. I erase everything they just saw and heard from the time we left school from their memory. They all fall to the ground because their memory is being taken away from them and it stresses out the brain. ( I just kind of made that up lol)

It takes a lot out of me, when I use my powers to a certain extent. The last thing I remember is someone calling my name. Then darkness over took me.

Edward's POV

What the hell just happen? I don't remember why I am here. My sibling's thoughts are also confused. Than we hear a thud. Bella. She falls unconscious. I pick her up and look at my family. They all have worried looks on their face, except Rosalie who is looking at her nails.

"Call Carlisle and tell him were on our way."I immediately run to my car and buckle up Bella in the front seat and rush to the hospital.

Carlisle is waiting for me in the waiting room. He looks at the girl that's not moving in my arms. "What is it son?"

"I don't know. All I remember is being in the woods and Bella falling down and now she's unconscious. Can you please make sure she is alright?"

He nods and takes Bella to one of them rooms.

I go wait in the waiting room trying to remember what happen, but I can't. It's like there is a whole blocking my memories.

Why was I in the forest?

Why was Bella there?

What happened to her?

Jake's POV

What the hell did I do?

How could I do this to Bella? She was sweet and caring, but she was a total prude. Never wanting to go to fourth base. Heck she didn't even want to go to third.

Lauren on the other hand was willing, but Lauren wasn't Bella.

Bella was a God. She was beautiful, caring, and selfless. Heck, she even liked sports and cars. Why the hell was I so stupid to dump her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me.

She knew I was a werewolf. Sam is going to kill me. How the hell did she figure out?

A smack to the face brought me out of my thinking. You would never guess who did it though. Freaking Angela Becker.

"How the hell could you do that to her, Jacob? I thought you loved her."

Everyone is giving me a weird look. Shit! Her brothers look pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Her brother, Derek, says.

Fuck. I look at Angela pleading.

"Oh hell no you bastard." She then turns to Bella's brothers and says, "That fucking turd broke up with your sister over Facebook. Then this morning she finds him fucking the daylights out of Lauren Mallory."

Wow. Where the hell did Angela get such a vocabulary? I guess little miss innocent was so innocent.

I look at her brothers and saw that their all glaring at me.

Shit. Run.

I run as fast as I could into the forest. When I'm sure they stopped running after me, I phase. I can sense that Sam and the others are in their wolf forms.

_I…I…I have to tell you guys something._ I'm already nervous and I can tell the pack is worried.

_Let's meet at the house._ Sam orders.

I race to the house knowing I'm in deep shit.

**xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo **

**Hey guys,**

**So I am ending it here. **

**Sorry it took so long. **

**I'm going to camp and have basketball practice, but I swear I will try my hardest to write faster. **

**So here are my song selections:**

**Smile by Avril Lav.**

**My Happy Ending by Avril Lav.**

**Rolling in the Deep by Adele**

**Listen to the songs first before you decide.**

**Laurie**


	7. AN: I Need Help!

Hey guys it's me Laurie.

So I was wondering if anyone would like to help me with this story. We could do every other chapter.

I am also looking for a beta anyone interested. Inbox me.


End file.
